After So Long
by Aeladya
Summary: Raine Maxwell always thought she was normal, until she finds out a dark secret that tells her the truth of who she really is, the missing granddaughter of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Will she go with her real family? Or stay with the one she's known?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Raine Maxwell always thought of herself as normal. She was a senior in high school and lived with her father, sister, and his girlfriend in an apartment about 4 miles away from her school. As a 19 year old student, she was looked upon by others, but only for humor, not grade wise. Her grades were average, but not as good as her sister Faith's. She played soccer at school and was on the team, very talented at sports and computers. She loved video games, tactical games, anime, and manga.

Although these things seemed normal, Raine was hardly normal by definition. She had a secret life that she had no clue about, but that will come into play soon. As far as she knew, Raine's life was completely normal. What was about to come to play was going to turn her life around, making things difficult for her to even accept.

It was a bright and sunny Friday afternoon and Raine was limping to class on crutches. It was her 5th hour on an A day, which meant her next class was going to be a Student Aide position for one of her sister's teachers. Raine had broken her leg in three places, which meant she couldn't have a nice boot to wear; she had to have an actual cast. She hurt herself while playing soccer after another girl tried to beat her up over something.

The teacher had her put things into the grade book on her computer. About 30 minutes had passed, and she didn't even notice. Two people then entered the room, but Raine continued to put things into the grade book. The two people walked over to the teacher, while Raine continued to mind her own business.

"Excuse me, we are from the San Francisco Police Department, and we would wish to speak with a Raine Maxwell, is that possible?" the female detective asked, showing her badge to the teacher. "Why would you need to speak with her, and why are you here in Las Vegas?" the teacher asked the detectives. "We are investigating a kidnapping and we wish to speak with Miss. Maxwell." the male detective replied, gazing at the teacher. "Did she do something wrong?" "No ma'am, this is a private matter."

The teacher came over to Raine, the detectives following behind her. "Raine, there are some police officers here to see you." The teacher said, tapping on Raine's shoulder. Raine used her good leg to turn the chair around, looking at the detectives. "Can I help you with something?" Raine asked, looking at the detectives. "Yes, my name is Detective Miller and this is my partner Detective Moore, we are investigating a kidnapping and we would like to ask you some questions." Detective Miller, the male detective replied.

"Why would you need to speak with me? I don't know anything about a kidnapping…" Raine replied. "It's about your birth mother, she has kidnapped a child and we would like to ask you some questions about her if that is alright." Detective Moore, the female detective replied to Raine. Raine stood up with the help of the detectives and her crutches. She followed them to the Principal's Conference Room where a couple were waiting patiently for them to return.

With their help, Raine sat down again, wondering why they needed to talk about her birth mother. She had closed that chapter of her life long ago, and tried to forget about all the abuse she suffered with them. "This is Melinda Halliwell and Rowan Angelark; they are the couple whose child disappeared about 19 years ago." Detective Moore said to Raine. "I see, what can I do to help?" she asked, somewhat nervous about the whole 19 year thing, but got it out of her mind.

"Well your mother has been arrested for kidnapping, we have proof on this tape, but she is too insane to talk, we need something to help us understand her. What went on when you lived with her?" Detective Moore asked Raine, bringing up old memories for her, memories that she didn't want to relive. "I don't remember much, I was little after all, but she would hit me when I did things that she didn't like, like coughing while she was on the phone. One time, she threw dishes at me when I asked if we could keep the puppies our dog had. When my parents weren't together and she lived with her boyfriend, now husband, she used to have him beat me with a belt, saying I was a bad girl." Raine replied after a while, ashamed of what had happened.

This explanation brought tears Melinda's eyes, knowing full well of Raine and who she was, even if she hadn't met her. "Raine, what if I told you, that you were the girl who was kidnapped 19 years ago. It couldn't be any of your siblings, it has to be you." Detective Moore explained. Raine couldn't believe it. "Ok, I'm out of here, this is enough, you bring back horrible memories about my life that I don't want to relive and then you say that I was kidnapped as a baby. Goodbye." Raine said, taking the crutches and helping herself up. She started out the door. "Wait! Please wait! I have something that could prove that you are my daughter. If this turns out to be true then will you do a DNA test to make it absolutely positive? If I fail at this then you can leave and we won't bother you again." Melinda said in tears. The blonde haired woman looked at Raine in absolute tears, wanting nothing but to get her daughter back.

"Fine, you have one chance, but this is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous." Raine said, staring at the door. She didn't want to do this, but if it got them off of her case then she would do it to amuse them. "My daughter, she had a small birth defect, very small. When she was born, her left pinky was curved inwards and stuck like that." Melinda explained to Raine. Raine's heart beat faster, knowing of what the woman was talking about. "May I please see your left hand?" Melinda asked, her husband staying silent.

Raine limped back towards Melinda on her crutches, leaning against the table as she took her left hand off of the crutch, showing it to Melinda. Her eyes glistened, the tears in the back of her eyes supporting it. Tears ran down her cheeks and Melinda hugged Raine. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Raine asked. "It's you, after all these years…" Melinda said, ignoring what Raine had to say. "Hey! We still need to do that DNA test, just because your daughter and I have the same birth defect doesn't mean we are the same." Raine said, not wanting to believe this. It had to be a bad dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Raine was taken from school by the detectives to a hospital where they would perform the DNA test. She didn't want to believe any of this. It was all so weird. Raine had an open period 7th hour so she didn't bother with checking in with her 7th hour class. Raine left with them and they helped her into the car they had rented.

Soon they arrived at the hospital, continuing to help Raine since her injury in soccer last week. She would be in that cast for 3 months because she had broken it so many times. The next room they entered was a small room where the couple sat next to Raine. She couldn't believe this, but this had to be a bad dream or they had to be wrong. It had to be someone else.

A nurse came in and asked Raine and Melinda to open their mouths. The nurse came in and swabbed the insides, placing the swabs in the cups. "I can't believe this, this is ridiculous." Raine said underneath her breath. No one had heard her say this of course. The nurse took the swabs and said they would be ready in an hour. Raine sat there with her arms crossed, not saying anything, thinking of how ridiculous this was.

An hour later the nurse came back with the results as well as a doctor. "They are the same, you both have the same DNA, well, Miss. Maxwell has half of the DNA that Mrs. Halliwell has. She should have your husband's other half in her as well." The doctor explained to them, Raine was in complete shock. "What? That's not possible. That can't be possible. Are you sure?" Raine asked, thinking this was all a joke.

"No, it's true, it all says so right here." The doctor said, looking at the file. He showed it to her. "No, this is a joke right? Ha ha, very funny dad…jokes over…" Raine said, looking around for hidden cameras. "This isn't a joke…" Melinda said, looking at Raine. "Stay away from me!" Raine said, pushing her away, she grabbed her crutches and limped out the door.

Melinda and Rowan, along with the detectives followed her out the door. "Please wait! I can't lose you again! We've been looking for 19 years. Do you know the hell we've been through to find you? And you're just going to walk away?" Melinda said with tears in her eyes. Raine stopped in her tracks. A demon suddenly came behind her and shoved an athame to her throat, shimmering her to the Underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raine woke up after having lost consciousness for a few moments. She was in a magic proof cage and was majorly freaked out. "Hey! Let me out of here!" Raine said as she touched the cage, but it had an electric shock. She knew she had to get out of there; she needed to get home and feed her daughter. Raine had a baby last month through rape, a little girl named Anise. She was so sweet; Raine had someone watch her while she finished school. Melinda and Rowan were in the underworld after tracking her down there.

Raine was not in a good mood. Melinda ran and attacked the demons, blowing them all up while Rowan went to work on the magic proof cage. "Why are you helping me?" Raine asked. "You're our daughter; we aren't going to abandon you." Rowan said as he finally got the cage open. He helped Raine out and orbed them all out of the Underworld. Raine was in a bad mood and freaked out by the magic. You guys are freaks." Raine said, but knew she couldn't get away. "You have powers too…Trucy…" Melinda said. "What did you call me? My name is Raine…not Trucy…" Raine said to them. "According to the DNA test, you are Trucy Piper Halliwell-Angelark. Your middle name is that of my mother's." Melinda explained.

Raine was still in shock, but Melinda and Rowan took Raine back to her place where Raine picked up her daughter and smiled at her. "Hey there Anise…my sweet little girl." Raine cooed as she sat down with Anise in her arms. "Is that the real Raine's sister?" Rowan asked her. "Hardly, Anise is my daughter." Raine said to them, Raine or Trucy really was about 19, and even so, she didn't have to go with them. "Besides, even if what you say is true, I'm 19, I don't have to go with you, I'm 19. You said so yourself." Raine said to them. "Actually that was a lie to get you to believe us. You're actually only 16." Rowan said to her. "What are you talking about?" Raine asked. Rowan explained that she was 3 years old when she was taken; the real Raine was born prematurely and therefore looked like a 3 year old when she was actually 6. He even got the police to confirm it.

"Trucy…how did you get a daughter?" Melinda asked, she knew something was up, but didn't want to use her powers to invade. "…I was raped when I was 18…or I guess really 15. I just had Anise last month. I couldn't abort her, I am against abortion to myself unless there is something seriously wrong with the baby that would either kill it in the end or cause it to be in too much pain, and I've always wanted a little girl, so I kept her, my new step-mom takes care of her while I'm at school. Of course, I guess she really isn't my step-mom is she?" Raine explained, starting to get used to the idea of being Trucy. Melinda shook her head. "I guess you believe us?" Melinda asked. "I'm not sure what to believe, but you have proof, so I have no choice." Raine said. "We'll fix everything and get you back with us." Melinda said as she left her daughter and granddaughter for the night along with Rowan. Raine got some sleep.

The next day, they got everything settled, Trucy was withdrawn from school, they got everything ready to go by the weekend and then they took Trucy back to California, along with Anise. Trucy was going to miss everyone, but she had no choice in the matter. As soon as they got Anise and Trucy unpacked, they introduced them to some people. During the years, Grams and Patty had been brought back to life, Grams lived with Phoebe, because Phoebe couldn't cook, and Patty lived with Melinda and her family. The Charmed Ones looked the same thanks to their magic. Trucy had two sisters, Vanessa and Parker, who were 17, fraternal twins and now aunts.

Trucy was a bit awkward towards her sisters and wasn't used to the idea of the dead coming back to life. Melinda made a potion to unbind Trucy and Anise's powers. Trucy had an unusual heritage, she was half African American from her father's side, but that wasn't what made her unusual, it was the magic that Trucy was uneasy about. Her father was a whitelighter, her mother was half whitelighter and half witch. Everyone was still in shock that Trucy had a child in the first place.

Everyone went over to Piper and Leo's house because they were going to celebrate for finding Trucy. Trucy was uneasy about this. Trucy was helped inside because of her broken leg, but soon Rowan healed Trucy's leg and got rid of the cast using magic. Trucy quietly thanked him as she sat on the couch with Anise in her arms. A normal height woman with long brown hair came to her, kinda sneaking up on Trucy since Trucy was zoning out a bit. "Trucy…I'm glad your back…we really missed you." The woman said to her, which caused Trucy to jump a bit. Anise started crying and Trucy looked up, trying to calm her daughter down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You don't remember me, I'm guessing…I…I'm your grandmother…my name is Piper." Trucy remembered what Melinda had said to her. That she had her grandmother's middle name. "This is Anise Natalia…Halliwell I guess her real name is." Trucy said. Piper was kinda confused for a second. "…She's your daughter?" Piper asked. "…Yes…I…I was raped last year. I had Anise last month, which is why I still have some baby fat." Trucy said quietly. She was still untrusting of these people, but maybe they wouldn't be so bad.

"I know that you don't know me and probably don't trust me…but if you need some help, you have family, they will help you." Piper said to her kindly, she was trying so hard to get to know her granddaughter, but she wasn't trying hard enough to scare her away, she learned her lesson with Billie's sister Christy. "Do you want to hold her?" Trucy asked her. Trucy handed her carefully to Piper. "Hey there little one. I'm your great-grandma…aw you're a sweetie…" Piper cooed towards Anise.

"Did we have another daughter that you didn't tell me about Piper?" Leo asked. He orbed behind Piper and scared the shit out of Trucy who jumped nearly 10 feet in the air and almost fell off the couch. Piper shook her head and laughed. "Trucy, it's ok, this is your grandfather, Leo. Honey, this is Trucy's daughter, Anise." Piper replied. "…Daughter?" He looked at Trucy with his eyes widened, he didn't even like it when his own daughter had gotten pregnant, in fact, he tried to strangle Rowan. Piper turned to whisper in her husband's ear. "She was raped last year and kept the baby." She explained. A look of sorrow struck his face, not only did his own granddaughter get kidnapped, but she was raped. He also heard that she had been abused while she had been kidnapped. "…Can I hold her?" he asked Trucy. Trucy nodded and Piper passed Anise off to her husband.

Another woman popped out from nowhere, actually there were two. "There's a baby present and I wasn't the first to know? You guys suck!" one woman said. She looked similar to her grandmother, hadn't aged a day past 35. Trucy was getting used to the unexpected popping. "That's because we like to keep you in the dark Phoebe." Piper teased. Trucy didn't say anything. "Oooh! Oooh! Can I hold the baby! Pretty please?!" Phoebe begged. The other woman laughed at Phoebe. Trucy nodded towards Phoebe, but Phoebe didn't notice, Leo noticed and handed the baby to Phoebe, who kissed Anise several times, which raised suspicion to Trucy.

"Whose baby is this?" Phoebe asked. "…Mine…her name is Anise." Trucy said quietly. Phoebe looked at her and then gave Trucy a huge hug with one arm, which threw Trucy off. "Oooh! My great niece…she's really back!" Phoebe said as Trucy looked at her like the woman had lost it. "Don't worry, contrary to popular belief, Phoebe is harmless, except she might try to take Anise." Piper joked. "Ha ha…very funny…although I wouldn't mind taking her. She's adorable." Phoebe commented as she read Trucy's mind and figured out that Trucy was raped.

"Listen, if you need any help, I'd be willing to help you, I'm your Great Aunt Phoebe, but you can skip the great part, it makes me feel old." Phoebe said to her. "Yeah except you cause food poisoning to everyone and anyone who eats your food." Piper joked back, Phoebe stuck her tongue out at her. "This is your great-great grandmother, you can call her Grams, over there would be your Great Aunt Paige, and your Great Aunt Prue, along with their husband's, Paige's husband Henry, and Prue's husband Andy. Mine is Coop. And that's only half of the family." Phoebe explained, still holding onto Anise. "Why do I have a feeling that I just stepped into a Mormon family?" Trucy joked and sighed.

Phoebe laughed and introduced her to some more people. "The tall blonde boy is you're Uncle Wyatt and his wife Vera, and the boy beside him is your Uncle Chris and his wife Bianca from your mother's side. Then you have my kids, Penelope and her husband Shawn, Patricia and her husband Marlin, and Presea and her husband Kai." Phoebe explained. "You also have Paige's kids Henry Jr., Lisa and Larissa and their spouses, Carla, along with Tommy for Lisa and James for Larissa. Prue's kids are Belle, Ashelia and Ashlyn. Belle is married to Rick, Ashelia is married to Gray, and Ashlyn is married to Cliff." Phoebe continued explaining.

"Now it's time for all their kids, you already know your sisters and your great-grandmother, your great-grandfather hasn't shown up yet. Ok first up, Wyatt has Kyle, Alexandra, and Michelle. Chris has Sidney, Karen, and Alan. Penelope has Ann, Mischa, and Alita. Patricia has Martel, Kairi, and Celes. Presea has Sheena, Lloyd, and Saria. Henry Jr. has James, Mark, and Tabitha. Lisa has Samantha, Melody and Medli. Larissa has Victoria, Morgan and Morgaine. Belle has Cameron, Will, and Laura. Ashlyn has Patience, Samara, and Lumina. Ashelia has Romana, Milla, and Naminé. I think that's everyone…" Phoebe pondered all the kids and grandkids they all had. The family was huge. "Trucy, you look tired, I can take Anise for a while if you want to take a nap." Phoebe suggested. Trucy agreed as she lay down on the couch. Piper put a blanket over her and Trucy took a nap, while everyone played with Anise.


End file.
